witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Circle of Elements
A Circle of Elements (also called an Elemental Circle) is a place where magic is strong, enough for people to have erected monuments. Mages can draw power from the Circles of Elements, and witchers can learn new Signs, as well as getting a momentary boost for the spells they already know. :Note: Circles of Elements are not Places of Power. There are many Elemental Circles scattered around the world of ''The Witcher''). They are indicated by purple dots on the in-game maps. Mechanics * Left click on the large stone in the center of a circle, the elemental stone, to learn a sign you do not already know * Left click on the elemental stone to acquire the ability enhancement, or blessing, from the circle Notes * Look for elemental circles throughout the game to learn new powers Prologue In the Prologue, there is only one circle of elements, for the sign Aard. It is impossible to miss as the plot necessitates that Geralt find it in order to get out of the laboratory. Circle of Whispering Stones * in the underground passages off the Witchers' laboratory * Aard * Aard Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1 h 40 min Gallery Image:Places_Circle_of_Whispering_Stones.png|Circle of Whispering Stones Act I Act I is where Geralt can learn his second sign, Igni. There are only two circles of elements in this Act. Circle of the Windy Wanderer * near the cave entrance * Aard * Aard Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1 h 40 min Circle of Inner Fire (1) * in the Crypt * Igni * Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1 h 40 min Gallery Image:Places_Circle_of_the_Windy_Wanderer.png|Circle of the Windy Wanderer Image:Places_Circle_of_Inner_Fire.png|Circle of Inner Fire Act II In Act II, Geralt has the opportunity to learn the rest of the signs available to him as a witcher: Axii, Quen and Yrden. There are five circles of elements in Act II. Circle of Lifeless Air * in the Cult of the Lionhead Spider lair in the Sewers of Vizima * Aard * Aard Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1 h 40 min Circle of Inner Fire (2) * in the Cult of the Lionhead Spider lair in the Sewers of Vizima * Igni * Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1 h 40 min Gate of Water * Inside the Mage's Tower * Axii * Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1 h 40 min Circle of Hanging Stones * in the cave in the Swamp * Quen * Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1 h 40 min Circle of Unwanted Power * In the Druids' Grove * Yrden * Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1 h 40 min Gallery Image:Places_Circle_of_Lifeless_Air.png|Circle of Lifeless Air Image:Places_Circle_of_Inner_Fire_lionhead.png|Circle of Inner Fire Image:Places_Gate_of_Water.png|Gate of Water Image:Places_Circle_of_the_Hanging_Stones.png|Circle of Hanging Stones Image:Places_Circle_of_Unwanted_Power.png|Circle of Unwanted Power Act III One more circle of elements is found in the Trade Quarter sewers, in Act III. ''Note: All the Circles of Elements from Act II remain available during Act III.'' Circle of the Vengeful Flame * In the Elven Ruins-part of the Sewers of Vizima * Igni * Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1 h 40 min Circle of Waning Power * In the Salamandra Base * Quen * Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1 h 40 min Gallery Image:Places_Circle_of_the_Vengeful_Flame.png|Circle of the Vengeful Flame Image:Places_Circle_of_Waning_Power_2.png|Circle of Waning Power Act IV Since Geralt has no access to any of the previously explored locations in Act IV, it is lucky that we find a full complement of elemental circles here. Circle of the Winter Storm * northeast of the Hermit's hut * Aard * Aard Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1 h 40 min Circle of the Last Drop * on the west side of Black Tern Island, not far from the Lady's area * Axii * Axii Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1 h 40 min Circle of the Walking Fire * near the Druids' Circle in the Fields * Igni * Igni Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1 h 40 min Circle of the Barren Lands * in the crypt in the fields * Quen * Quen Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1 h 40 min Circle of Waning Power * near the Naiad's area on the Lakeside * Yrden * Yrden Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1 h 40 min Gallery Image:Places_Circle_of_the_Winter_Storm.png|Circle of the Winter Storm Image:Places_Circle_of_the_Last_Drop.png|Circle of the Last Drop Image:Places_Circle_of_the_Walking_Fire.png|Circle of the Walking Fire Image:Places_Circle_of_the_Barren_Lands.png|Circle of the Barren Lands Image:Places_Circle_of_Waning_Power.png|Circle of Waning Power Act V There are only three elemental circles in Act V, but at least the most used, Igni, Aard and Quen, are there. Circle of Mute Thunder * in the Cemetery * Aard * Blessing of Air: Aard Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1h 40m Circle of Inner Fire (3) * in Raven's crypt in the Swamp Cemetery * Igni * Blessing of Fire: Igni Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1h 40m Circle of Rolling Rocks * in Raven's crypt in the Swamp Cemetery * Quen * Blessing of Earth: Quen Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1h 40m Gallery Image:Places_Circle_of_Mute_Thunder.png|Circle of Mute Thunder Image:Places_Circle_of_Inner_Fire_Raven.png|Circle of Inner Fire Image:Places_Circle_of_Rolling_Rocks.png|Circle of Rolling Rocks Epilogue There are no circles of elements at all in the Epilogue as Geralt fights his way through a burning Temple Quarter towards his final epic battle, with the help of a trusted ally. Depending on the Path chosen by our hero, that companion is either Yaevinn (Scoia'tael path), Siegfried (Order path) or Triss (Witcher / neutral path). In The Price of Neutrality In The Price of Neutrality, there are only two circles of elements: one for Aard and one for Igni. They have no other, more interesting names. Circle of Elements (Aard) * South-west of the Camp * Aard * Aard Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1 h 40 min Circle of Elements (Igni) * South-east of the Camp, across the river * Igni * Sign intensity increased by 50% for 1 h 40 min Category: Magic Category:Locations in The Witcher computer game Category:Locations in The Price of Neutrality